A New World
by DamianWaltz
Summary: After a clash with Dr. Doom the Avengers find themselves in a New World
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fic So don't expect anything good

"Damnit!" was the first word from Tony Stark's mouth. Of course no one (except Jarvis) could hear him.

" Sir I recommend using less profane language…"

"Shut Up"

Jarvis was abruptly silenced.

It had been 3 months since the incident and now Tony Stark's mark 42 suit was plummeting towards the ground, all power had failed and he was out of range from Stark Tower. And now he was going to die ….

"_**Will Tony Stark Die or will he magically regain power tune in next time for…" **_

_Deadpool Get the Hell out of here _

"_**But…."**_

_Don't worry you'll come in soon, So sit back, grab a Taco and let me move on _

"_**OK…. But if I am not in soon I am coming out of that screen and turning your head into a soccer ball" **_

"_Just GO!" Damn merc…. Anyway where was I? oh yeah!_

Stark plummeted to the ground gaining speed, there was no way he was going to survive the fall. Just as he closed his eyes and braced for the worst he felt a strong arm grab his leg and forcefully pulled him up.

" You're gonna be alright " said the rescuer " Bruce outta have a way to fix this"

Tony wondered who was this rescuer.. but then it came to him as he fell into unconsciousness "oh yeah THAT Guy"

_**Flashback 3 Months….**_

_**Airspace over New York harbor**_

_**Noon **_

"Hand me that file, if you please Agent Hill"

"Sure thing Director Fury"

Fury turned around and addressed the group of heroes who stood before him

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are facing a potential threat that could in the future have S.H.I.E.L.D in a tight position…"

"Not as tight of a position I was in last night" quipped Tony Stark At this he was abruptly hit in the back of the head by Natasha Romanov

"OW"

"Shut Up Stark"

"What did I Say?"

"What didn't he say" commented Clint Barton, Natasha snickered

"For Your information…." Tony was about to say something rude when he was abruptly cut short by Steve Rogers

" Zip it You three"

"Is there a Problem" Asked the Director

"No Sir"

"then may I continue?"

"Um hold on sec Nick" said Stark, while Steve rolled his eyes "So let me get this straight, a small time magician has been opening portals and teleporting him or herself, what one or two miles away?"

"Yes" said an exasperated Nick Fury

"And you want the Avengers to take care of this?"

"Yes" sighed Nick Fury

"Well this is a complete waste of my Morning"

"I'll go Sir" said Steve Rogers

"Thank You Cap, Thor you go with him, and the rest of u nut heads come with me"

"Captain"

"Thor"

"Let's be of shall we?"

_**Three Hours Later…**_

Thor and Captain America had just landed in Eastern Europe. It was cold, and dark. Most of the windows looked frosted over and the houses were just crumbling. It looked like no one had been living in them for ages.

"Something's not right here" Said Thor

"You're right, for a small time Magician this is too desolate" replied Captain America

Just then a hail of bullets descended upon the duo. Captain America easily blocked them, while Thor let his Hammer flay towards the source. In a matter of seconds a robot fell two the ground.

"Well this is no magician" said Captain America

" Get down!" yelled Thor as another hail of bullets fell. As they took cover Thor threw a lightning bolt upon a nearby building, making it collapse. While the dust was settling, the two heroes charged the enemy. The fight was brief and soon both men were standing on a heap of scrap metal.

" This is no magician" said Thor

"On the Contrary my Asgardian Friend" a Dark voice from the shadows breathed

"Come Out and we settle this peacefully" Voiced Captain America

As the Figure came out of the shadows Thor griped his hammer tighter and Captain America raised his shield. The Figure was in Iron Armor and had a long Green cloak, but what stood out to both Heroes was the metal mask that covered his Eyes.

"My name is Victor Von Doom, ruler of Latveria, and you my two friends are trespassing"


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to those who reviewed and favored

The Two Avengers looked intensely at Victor Von Doom, scanning and analyzing him. Then Doom spoke up.

"I must say that sending two warriors to another country to apprehend a political figure is an act of hostility."

"We Came here to stop a potential threat" said the Captain

" Do you think that I am not capable of handling my own kingdom?"

"A Magician is experimenting with teleportation and that is a potential threat."

"To Whom Captain?" "the United States?, The UN? The World?"

" I'm pretty sure most people are content with the world the way it is, these teleportation experiments pose a potential threat and it's our Job to contain threats and deal with them."

"Potential threat? Is it not wrong to advance my own nation's technology?" "stealing this is no better that robbery."

Silence

"That's what I thought, anyways I cannot let you two just leave you may come back again, and pose…. A Potential Threat.." the last line contained a venomous tone and with that Doom attacked them.

Doom launched himself at Captain America, who ducked and countered with a punch to the metal mask of Doom. Thor immediately sized the opportunity and swung his hammer at Dooms Direction. Doom ducked, but was caught by Thor's backhanded stroke and was sent flying into a nearby house. Doom rose, only to be hit by Captain America's Shield. Doom then jumped out of the way of Thor's in coming Hammer Strike and landed a hard kick to the torso of Captain America, and then punched him in the head. Thor seeing his friend down, raised his Hammer and flew towards Doom tackling him to the ground. Thor then picked him up and threw him at Captain America, who Roundhouse kicked him into another nearby house. Finally Doom fired an electric blast at the Avengers. Thor quickly countered by taking his Hammer and redirecting the Electricity back at Doom armor frying his circuits.

"You Fool!" shouted Doom

Just then a White light flashed and the three _**combatants**_ vanished.

Just then a white light flashed and the three combatants vanished.

_**Meanwhile in New York at Stark or Avengers Tower…**_

Clint Barton walked up to the bar where Natasha was sitting. It was no secret that the two had repressed feeling for one another, but neither would admit it. Sometimes all the tension between the two would get to intense that Tony often threated to lock them in a room with only a bottle of wine and a mattress. This cost him a black eye and an arrow to his favorite stereo. But now Clint was feeling confident and slid into the seat next to her.

"Sooo" Clint started "You doing anything on Friday?"

"Actually I am going to the Helicarrier to look over reports."

"Well I was thinking that.."

"I know what you were thinking and the answer is no." and with that Natasha got up and left the room.

"Lady troubles?" Clint turned around to see Phil Colson standing in the door way.

"Yeah sort of."

"Well I know for a fact that She thinks very highly of you. But she has had a lot of people betray her in her life and has a hard time trusting."

"So what do you suggest?"

"Don't listen to Him." said Tony, who happened to sneak up on the two. "I mean if you want advice on the Female kind just ask me."

Phil rolled his eyes. And the Pepper, who just emerged with Tony, said "just be yourself, and let her know that you love her and won't be like all the other men in her life."

"Thanks Pepper You actually helped." Just then Tony's com link went off.

"Hello?"

"Stark, Rogers and Thor just went off our surveillance." Announced Fury

"Maybe they went into a dense are with no service."

"Not a chance they were fine a moment ago then they vanished."

"Ok I'm on my way with a couple of friends."

"Hurry up."

Tony ended the call and said "OK Avengers, time to rescue Cap and Blondie"

_**Meanwhile in Gotham City..**_

Bruce Wayne had just put on his suit and sat at his computer monitoring he city. Tonight he was not in particularly good mood. Of course when is Batman in a good mood? He had just had a fight with Damian about patrolling alone. Up until last night Damian had always patrolled with his father or Nightwing, but last night he went out alone. Bruce knew that his son deep down inside wanted his affection and love and really cared about his brothers,, but was too proud to admit it. He's just like me the thought. But Bruce also knew that he himself was not a great person when it came to feelings. Damian had apprehended a criminal before being attacked by the newly escaped Joker. He almost was killed when Tim Drake Wayne or Red Robin interfered. Tim took a bullet for Damian and was recovering, but that did not stop Batman from breaking half of the Joker's bones before taking him back to Arkham. Tim was now recovering in a bed in the batcave and sleeping soundly. The result of this debacle was Damian being grounded from Patrol, Dick going into a panic, Jason threating to kill the Joker, again, Stephanie crying herself to sleep over her almost dead boyfriend, and Alfred being the calm rock that he always was.

"Hey Dad" it was Dick

"What do want Dick?"

"Just checking up on Tim."

"OK"

"and Dad"

"Yes"

"he's going to be fine."

Bruce then cracked a small smile and said "I know son"

"Holy Shit!" announced Jason, who was descending the stairs

"Jason…" warned Bruce

"But dad look at the screen."

Bruce looked and saw a men wielding a Shield appear out of nowhere in the Dockside.

"Let's move."

_**Meanwhile in Gotham Docks.**_

Captain America rose up. His head hurt like hell and he was in an unfamiliar place. As he looked around he saw a figure dressed as a Bat come closer to him. anything, he reasoned to himself, who was dressed like a that is crazy and since he is coming at me at a rapid pace he is a threat. And with that he launched his shield at the Figure.

Batman rushed towards the man. He looked hurt. Maybe I can get some answers before he collapses. He then saw a shield flying towards his face. Great, he thought now I'll have to beat the information out of him.

Batman immediately caught and discarded the Shield into a pile of crates, while jumping up and punching Captain America in the forehead. Captain America stumbled back and blocked a kick From Batman. He then picked up a crate and hit him with it. Batman was stunned for a second before ducking the second crate swing and punching Captain America in the midsection repeatedly. Captain America threw Batman off of him and grabbed his shield and faced Batman. Batman threw a smoke grenade at the shield. As it went off he quickly snuck behind Captain America and Jump Kicked him in the back threw a pile of empty crates. He then picked Captain America up and growled.

"Who are you?"

"Who are you?" Captain America retorted

"I'm Batman." Then the he head-butted Captain America then the lights went out in the good Captain's head.


	3. Chapter 3

"**Hi Folks!" "It's Deadpool, and on behalf of all you who review and faved and Think I'm awesome, Thank You." "To Those who don't, well we know who you are. **

Steve Rogers woke up in an unfamiliar place. It appeared to be a Cave, filled with all sorts of advanced technology. The only place he saw so much tech was a Tony's lab. As he got used to his surroundings he found that his hands were tied. He quickly struggled to at them, when a voice said.

"Don't bother."

"Who are you"

"The One who apprehended you." Said Batman as he stepped forward from the shadows.

"I don't know who, or what you are, and when I return that's when the Questions will start."

And with that Batman ascended a column of Stairs. Leaving Steve to his thoughts. Until a voice spoke up.

"I wouldn't worry too much about the interrogation."

"I wasn't worried, Should I be?"

"Well most everyone is afraid of Batman."

"And you are?"

"Red Robin."

"What do you do?"

"I fight crime along with Batman, kinda like you do."

"How do you know?"

Red Robin shrugged. "Its pretty simple to say that no villain would wear a star-spangled costume. With a High tech shield like that."

"Oh"

"Yeah may I ask where You come from?"

"I Thought the interrogation didn't start until tomorrow?"

"Well, maybe you can forgo that if you answer some of my questions."

"Alright, shoot"

**Meanwhile eastern Europe, Marvel Universe.**

"Apparently they were transported somewhere and without knowing who did it, it's gonna be hard to follow." Said Bruce Banner

"Damnit!" shouted Tony

"Well there is one possibility."

"What?" asked Fury

"If we generate enough of an electromagnetic signal we can follow and bring them back."

"Ok but who do we know who can generate enough of an signal like that, because there is no machine that can." Said Tony

"I have one hope." Said Fury, while he took out his cell phone.

"Hello?" "Yes I would like to speak with the head of your school please?" "Thank You" "hello Charles? Yes this is Nick Fury and we have a problem."

**DC Universe Washington DC. **

Thor had woken up in an unfamiliar place and sat up rubbing his head as he did so memories came back to him about previous fights and encounters. Somehow his mind wondered to Loki. His brother, he had loved him and shown him that the cared as a brother, or so he thought. He was partially mad at himself, that maybe he did not do a good job of including Loki? Or maybe it was just an ambitious plot by an evil Brother? But no, Loki was always ridiculed and could he do anything about it? Loki was always mistreated and made fun of and even by Thor sometimes. Upon thinking what Loki must have felt and endured he let out an angry roar and smashed a column.

"Hey Hey hey Buddy!" "That's a priceless monument there

"Oh, I am truly sorry."

"Well just don't let it happen again." "Man I knew they had comic con here but not druggies." Druggies in hero outfits.. look out!" muttered the guard

After the Guard left Thor made a promise to himself,

"Brother I promise to always respect your memory, and treat people as they should."

He then set of to find the Captain. As he was walking he heard people screaming and some one yell "Help!"

"What is it mortal?"

"A giant Crocodile is on the loose up ahead ad he is killing and throwing cars around."

"Hold on I will see about this foul monster!"

"Wait shouldn't you wait for Wonder Woman?"

"Why?"

"cause no offense dude but I don't think you're as good as Wonder Woman"

"Is that a challenge"

"If you want it to be"

Thor growled and flew off towards the Green monster. Thor collided with the Croc and began hurling him around with his hammer. The Corc was tossed but he came back and pounced upon Thor. Thor quickly rebounded and jumped back. As the Croc leaped at him Thor summoned thunder and crushed the Croc. As he looked up he saw a woman in a star spangled uniform float down towards him.

"Who are you?" She asked

"I am Thor of Asgard and you"

"I Am Wonder Woman, And why are you in my city?"

"I am sorry milady but I don't think you could handle this threat."

"Are you insulting me?"

"No but I have only met two woman who could defeat that monster and you.."

Thor was cut short by a fist connecting to his face, sending him through two buildings.

**Meanwhile in Marvel Universe, in Asgard **

"So Big brother has got himself lost, well now let's see if we can't do anything about this shall we?" said Loki

**DC Universe, A little island of the coast of Greece **

Victor Von Doom was not used to having his plan fail. But now he must face the grim reality of it. He was currently stranded on a beach. He had no compass and no way of knowing where he was. The transport had damaged his suit and if he could not get it repaired there was little hope of returning home.

"Who are you, intruder" aked a voice.

"I am Victor Von Doom."

"A man!" gasped the woman

"Yes that's usually what Victor Means, Do you want me to prove it to you?" mocked Doom

"Insolent fool!" yelled the woman "Men are not allowed on this island so in your best interest I suggest you come with me."

"Over my dead body"

"I was hoping you said that."

Both combatants lunged at each other. Unfortunately, Although Doom originally had the upper hand he was soon surrounded by many woman warriors. He was subdued and taken before the Queen.

"Who are what is this?"

"Dr. Victor Von Doom, ruler of latveria." Said Doom sensing that he was in deep shit.

"I Am Hippolyta Queen of the Amazons."


End file.
